The present invention relates to a multivalve system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a practical and simple cluster valve system.
The cluster valve system comprises a plurality of valves operated by a single valve stem, a single valve spring and a single cam on a camshaft. As the camshaft rotates, the cam compresses the valve spring and forces the valve stem and the cluster valve lever to move downward to operate all cluster valves at the same time.
Said cluster valve system further comprises a cluster valve lever mounted on a lower end of said valve stem, said cluster valve lever has holes, each valve is inserted into a hole respectively and secured on said cluster valve lever by a mated nut that is tightened by application of torque.
Conventional internal combustion engines use two valves per cylinder, as opposed to the present invention, such conventional valve systems restrict the amount of air-fuel that enters the cylinder during the intake stroke and does not allow the exhaust to leave as rapidly during the exhaust stroke, thereby decreasing efficiency and power of the engine at high speed.
Conventional internal combustion engines also possess many other drawbacks and disadvantages.
The cluster valve system of the present invention is cheap to manufacture and to maintain. The cluster valve system will eliminate many moving parts of the valve system of a conventional engine, which can make an internal combustion engine smaller, lighter and more powerful and efficient.
The cluster valve system will operate more than eight valves per cylinder, more than four intake valves operated by one intake valve stem and more than four exhaust valves operated by one exhaust valve stem.